


The Entwives Tale

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I blame elluvias, I dreamt this and it broke my heart, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tells the Company a story, of what happened to the Entwives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entwives Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elluvias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/gifts).



> Forgive me, I know I should be working on Duck-Drakelings! but things have been hectic (I've been in the process of moving) and Thorin was being a pain in the ass for the chapter.

Bilbo didn’t know when he’d been picked to be the storyteller that night, but he soon found himself surround by dwarrows asking to know more about Hobbits. Mainly Ori, Fili, and Kili were the ones asking; with the older ones pretending not to be listening in on his tales. He told as many as he could, short ones that all fauntlings grew up hearing. Until at last, he came to one tale that was true history and told only by those with Took blood.

“My mother was a Took, a clan of adventurous Hobbits that were rumored to have Fae blood running through their veins. Now, this tale, it’s not something that the Tooks or those who have married into the clan, talk about. It is history that’s been passed down through the generations, and it tells of a great sorrow that befell the Hobbits older sibling, the Ents.” Bilbo told them seriously, hazel eyes filled with sadness.

Wide eyes were his answer, he nodded to himself.

“The Ents were the first to be created by Yavanna, to herd and look over the trees and forests. They took their duty seriously, Ents and their Entwives herding their trees and making sure that all was well in their forests. The Entwives would look after young trees and their Entlings, while their husbands looked over the older trees. And all was peaceful throughout Middle-earth, Elves learning from Ents how to speak to the trees and in the later Ages, their younger sibling, the Hobbits. Until one day, in the forest near what would one day be called Tookborough, beings that the Entwives have never seen before came.”

Bilbo paused there, clearing his throat and taking a sip of water from his canteen. It has always hard to tell this story, for his Took relatives always seemed to become overwhelmed with grief; a grief that was in every Took by blood’s soul almost. A grief that all Hobbits, knowing or not, will carry for all Ages.

“Bilbo, what happened?” Ori asked quietly.

“They were not Elves, for they were rough and had non-pointy ears. They were not Dwarrows, too tall and they did not have the jewelry and their beloved beards. Nor their small, younger sibling the Hobbits, with their leaf-shaped ears and furry little feet, always up for fun and helping the Entwives with their duties. No, these beings were new and could not hear the Entwives. Man had come to the forest of the Entwives. They came with their axes and their saws and their fire, they heard nothing but the leaves rustling, took no notice of the slow movements of the Entwives moving towards were they’d left their Entlings to play. They didn’t hear the Entwives screaming when they chopped at what was not a young tree, but an Entling.

But the Hobbits heard their screams, always in tuned with their older siblings. But they were too late, coming to see the end results. Men with large horses dragging the chopped up parts of the Entwives and their Entlings; never knowing that they had just murdered mothers and their children, dooming the Enthusbands to never finding their wives and Entlings, doomed to never knowing what truly happened. The Men never noticed the Hobbits staring in horror and grief; too busy feeling proud of themselves for chopping up enough trees for the coming winter. And we Hobbits never forgot the tragedy, keeping it always fresh in our minds, and we never trusted Men.”

Bilbo wiped the tear that escaped his eye, looking away from his audience. All Hobbits had a general idea of what happened that day, but only the Tooks knew the whole of it. Of course, some Hobbits pretended like it never happened, like those Sackville-Baggins; far more interested in trying to steal his mother’s silverware or trying to be all uppity.

“Yavanna was so heartbroken and overcome with grief, that she placed a curse on the bloodlines of the Men who murdered her children. It still holds to this day.”

Finished, Bilbo got up and went to his bedroll, laying down and wrapping himself in his blanket. Movement came from behind him, before a familiar body settled down next to his. Nori carefully slipped his arms around him, letting Bilbo silently weep into his chest. He hummed softly to his Hobbit love, listening for when Bilbo slipped away into a restless sleep. There would be no rest for Nori that night, staying awake to watch over Bilbo and quietly grieved with his lover over the loss of Yavanna’s, Mahal’s beloved wife, children.


End file.
